Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Rise Of The Decepticons
by grimlord31
Summary: It's not over yet that's right the Decepticons are back and better than ever with a new leader and believe it or not it's not Megatron, Or Starscream, can the Autobots hope to defeat them?


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so if your going to complain please be polite okay, so anyway on with the story.**

End of Predacons Rising

Optimus was giving a speech to the Autobots in front of him, little did they know a Shadowy Figure was watching them.

Shadowy Figure: Leave it to Optimus to give boring speeches.

The Shadowy Figure watched as Optimus flew straight into the only clear passageway to Cybertrons core, and saw a bunch of lights come out like fireworks.

Shadowy Figure: So Optimus has succeded in making Cybertron able to support life, which can only mean that he introduced the Allspark to Cybertrons core, but I did'nt see him carrying it which can only mean one thing he emptied the casket holding the Allspark in it into the Matrix, in order to do that though he must have sacrificed himself.

The Shadowy put his hand on his chin.

Shadowy Figure: Excellent, with Optimus gone there will no one to stop me, however the Grimlock of this dimension can still pose a threat to my plans, nomatter if he attempts to try and stop me I'll have to eliminate him.

The Shadowy Figure transforms into his which is a dragon and flies off to Darkmount knowing who will be there.

Darkmount

Just when the 3 Predacons are about to finish off a damaged Starscream, then Darksteel notices a flying object coming into view.

Darksteel: Uh, Predaking.

Predaking Looks at Darksteel.

Predaking: What?

Darksteel: What's that.

Darksteel points at the flying object, Predaking and Skylynx Look to see the flying object.

Skylynx: It looks like another Predacon.

Starscream: Another Predacon!

The flying object transformed into the Shadowy Figure, but there were'nt any shadows to conceal him.

While Darksteel and Skylynx did'nt recognise him, Starscream and Predaking did, Starscream recognised him from the damage he did to him, Predaking recognised him from when he looked up Shockwave's Autobot test subjects, he remembered his name he saw the point in the first part of his name which meant feirce and merciless, and from what he's heard this guy is both those things, however he did'nt see much point in the last part of his name.

Starscream: Not you again!

Starscream falls into stasis.

Shadowy Figure walks up to Starscream

Shadowy Figure: It seem's that he's fallen into stasis from his injuries he need's help.

Predaking: Why do you care about him?

Shadowy Figure: I don't, but I'm not losing the war to the Autobots due to the lack of one soldier.

Predaking: What are you saying.

Shadowy Figure: I'm saying you all serve me now.

Predaking: Ha, to earn my loyalty you have to beat me in a fight.

Shadowy Figure: I accept.

Predaking: Whoa, really, okay.

Darksteel: Whoa hold on a minute there Predaking, are you really going to take this guy on, we don't know what he's capable of.

Predaking (Whispering): Don't worry Darksteel I'm just playing him, he does'nt even know that I won't really swear my allegiance to him.

Shadowy Figure: He thinks that I don't really know that he's not going to swear his allegiance to me, good thing I have a back up plan for that.

A minute later

Shadowy Figure: Remember Predaking if I win then you serve me.

Predaking: I won't forget.

Shadowy Figure and Predaking are in a fighting stance, then they charge at eachother.

While Predaking was trying to punch the Shadowy Figure but he kept dodging his punches until he finally punched him in the face, when he was about to punch him again the Shadowy Figure quickly recovers and catches his punch with his hand.

Shadowy Figure: You fight pretty well for somebody was created in a glass tube.

The Shadowy Figure punches Predaking in the face knocking him away, then walks over to him and puts his foot on his head.

Shadowy Figure: Yield.

Predaking: The fight isn't over yet.

Predaking transforms knocking him away, the Shadowy Figure once again thinks quickly and, transforms and lands on the ground, they charge at eachother again and collide, the Shadowy Figure bites down on Predaking's neck then raises him up in the air and slams on the ground so hard that he changes into his robot form.

Predaking: Okay, I yeild.

Shadowy Figure changes into his robot form and lends Predaking a hand, Predaking takes it as he helps him up, then Predaking punches him in the face knocking him on the ground, then Predaking takes out his sword and points it at his face.

Predaking: Give me a good reason why I should'nt offline you

Shadowy Figure: Because if you offline me I can't have more Predacons made.

Predaking: More Predacons.

Shadowy Figure: Your choice whether I live or die.

Predaking move's his sword away from his face.

Predaking: You win.

Predaking lends him a hand, he takes it as Predaking helps him up.

Predaking: Lord Grimlock.

**Oh my gosh has Grimlock gone to the darkside and got a new or is it a twisted clone, find out in the next chapter of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Rise Of The Decepticons, oh and sorry about the short chapter.**


End file.
